Historically, the authentication of items, typically documents, has required a physical means of proof, in particular by applying a signature, which can be attested, for example by notarization, or being under a seal. Thus, the original item is required for authentication.
In online transactions, such as over the internet, proof of authenticity is invariably required. Depending on the security of websites and the supporting servers, which may vary dramatically from one to another, information, typically personal and financial information, conveyed to or stored by websites is subject to misappropriation by computer hackers.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a system for and a method of authenticating an item, in particular a document, and especially a document embodying monetary value, which utilizes a cryptographically-encoded indicium as the means of authentication.